A little trouble with what she truly wants
by obsessionpersonified
Summary: Ginny is in sixth year and had just earned up enough to buy herself a treat, when she finds an amusing pet shop After attaining a rather charming snake- faerie, Ginny is forced to realize that she is different from the other girls in school when her desti


Disclaimer:I own nothing and recieve no profit from this  
  
A/N: Does anyone read these anyway? I try to read 'em when I read fancies, but really... Any who, My name is Holly, Obsession-personified, or Mistress... Whichever you prefer ;) This fanfiction is about Ginny and her path into being who she truly is. I have two elder siblings, and get compared to them all the time, therefore I have a modicum of experience as how it is to be younger. Not to Ginny's extent... but good enough I say. I always feature Ginny as going evil, which is probably what this is, but also growing up in a big family, I understand that its hard to achieve the complete evilly-ness as say, oh, Draco or Lucius.( Both Major hotties, but thats off the subject)  
  
Summary::: Okay, Ginny is in sixth year and had just earned up enough to buy herself a treat, when she finds an amusing pet shop After attaining a rather charming snake- faerie, Ginny is forced to realize that she is different from the other girls in school when her destiny unfolds.  
  
)^(~_*_~)^(  
  
Ginny Weasly, youngest daughter in a long line of male brothers, was walking down Knock turn alley; a place she knew she shouldn't be but couldn't help herself; when she saw it. A little sing hanging over a door, proclaiming, The Pet Shop. Now, Ginny, knowing curiosity killed the cat, was still tempted to enter the dim shop. Of course, after debating her family's history of curiosity and how very little of them were cats, she entered.  
  
The dark room she entered first appeared to be empty, but when her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized the place was furnished in a Japanese/Chinese style. Bamboo floors and walls made of paper and wood and tapestries and rugs and paintings, all depicting dragons, phoenixes, demons and rather cute samarai warriors. Ginny smiled as she observe a tapestry that went through the motions of courtship, with a small geisha-like girl and a noble prince. At one point she saw, to her amazement, the little man pinch the girl's bum which the miniature girl returned open-handed and with much more force, to his face. Laughing at the absurdity and fun of the tapestry, Ginny was caught off guard when a silken voice came from the other side of the room.  
  
"Darling, are they not?" Ginny jumped and turned. There standing before her was a beautiful girl, around the age of seventeen or eighteen. She had long flowing golden hair, blazing blues eyes and wore a delicate kimono of pure white with water, mist and air faeries dancing along every edge. Underneath the first layer of silk was a pure, as far as Ginny could tell, azure blue kimono. She also wore a matching azure blue obi, that wrapped around her slender waist and a haori* of gleaming silver hanging over all three. . The girl's eyes were line with kohl, and her face held no emotion, yet at the same time showed amusement. Ginny had barely any time to puzzle this before an other girl stepped in.  
  
"Evangeline, where are your manners? Hello dear, my name is Vinessa, and this is Eve." The girl said with a broad smile and amusement clearly sparkling in her green eyes. The second girl who spoke, Venessa, was around fifteen or sixteen, Ginny's age, and was short, about five foot one or two. She had fiery brown red hair which she left down in waves and curls which, Ginny though jealously, probably were natural. Venessa wore a tight black catsuit and over that a cool dark green kimono-like thing. It mainly covered her torso, but the neckline, instead of modestly coming to the tops of her cleavage, opened to the waist to reveal the tight black catsuit, which was a turtle neck. The sleeves ended at her elbows and there were two foot width lengths of the silk embroidered fabric that went down the her ankles in the front and back of the kimono. An obi of green and black portrayed spiraling dragons graced her waist in a much more new-age look then her delicate gorgeous counter part, Eve.  
  
"Pardon me." Eve said glaring at Venessa. "Have seat Miss...?"  
  
"Ginny, just Ginny." Ginny answered and sank into the futon.  
  
"Tea, Ginny?" Eve asked and Ginny removed her eyes from the visage of loveliness to nod her head yes.  
  
"Welcome to our petshop dear. We deal in dreams, and hearts, and other such things." Vinessa said wagging her eyebrows Ginny giggled, catching her drift.  
  
"How can you deal in hearts and dreams, when your a petshop?" Ginny asked wryly after a moment. Vinessa motioned for Eve to take this one and Eve turned to Ginny.  
  
"What your heart desires and what you think you heart desires may be two very different things. What we do is give a pet, or rather companion, that helps you see behind what you want to see, and into the truth, no matter how harsh or crude that truth may be." Eve explained, expertly pouring three cups of tea. Ginny paused, digesting this information, as Vinessa leaned foreword and spooned three huge spoonfuls of sugar and was going for another when Eve stopped her with a glare. Vinessa grinned and sat back, sipping the tea. Ginny took an experimental sip and after a spoonful of sugar, realized she didn't know what it was.  
  
"Its one of Eve's own blends." Vinessa asked, reading Ginny's expression. "She calls it, Dragon Spray. The reason of course is the light sweet watery taste. Really rather addicting I might say."  
  
"I can see that." Ginny said, sipping the brew softly. "Its delicious."  
  
"We also deal in Tea's and medicine. In any case, what are you here for dear?" Vinessa asked. Ginny set her cup down.  
  
"I'm looking for a pet." Ginny said and then lamented over how stupid it sounded, But Eve and Vinessa merely nodded. "I don't want any owl, everyone has one of those no matter how useful, and cat's are nice, but everyone has one of those also. And a toad..."  
  
"Let's just say no, huh?" Eve said softly, one of those queer, emotionless emotion-filled expressions on her face. Ginny nodded, relieved they saw her side.  
  
"I finally got enough up, but I don't know what to get." Ginny smiled at the irony as the girls fell silent.  
  
"Eve, perhaps...?" Vinessa began. Eve nodded and they both stood. "Come with us dear."  
  
Ginny followed the two girls, who were talking quietly in front of her, through a maze of bamboo corridors each filled with doors that had a name on every one. As they padded softly through the halls, Ginny could hear music being played and a sweet fragrance of an island filled her senses. The music, a beautiful tune played softly on a flute entranced her ears and Ginny strained to hear more as they neared. It got louder as they continued, until they stopped at a door marked, Pennigercomitis*. Eve motioned to Vinessa, who knocked softly on the door before opening it. Ginny watched slightly confused. Vinessa entered the room and Eve closed the door behind her.  
  
"She'll need to talk to him first." Eve explained. Ginny said nothing. Magical creatures were fickle, dangerous beings and it was best to be on their good side. A muted conversation filtered through the thin doors, concerning of the soft voice of Vinessa and an odd rushing of wings with a few feminine and masculine giggles. After a few moments, Vinessa returned, and motioned for them to enter. This room was brighter than the others and Ginny winced at the change of scene. After her eyes adjusted to the glaring brightness, she looked around and was stunned into silence.  
  
All around there were faeires. Not to be confused with their more powerful, human like cousins, fae, Faeries were tiny, ranging from two inches to two feet all with glimmering wings and different human-like bodies with adaptations for each place. Some of them had fins, others feathers other all odds and ends you would expect from a mischievous race of magic peoples. Ginny watched amazed, her eyes wide as the faeries bowed or smiled in her direction. One caught her attention. A male, with instead of a pair of legs, had a three foot long snake tail of black and russet. His skin was a pearlescent white, with hints of red and pink swirling in its depths. His hair was black and almost as long as his tail. He wore an Egyptian-like shoulder-set, of black with three arm bands around each bisep and a tiara of black with red gems. All in all, from to of head to tip of tail he was four feet long.  
  
"Ah, Esk, good to see you." Eve said as Vinessa leaned down and held out a respectful hand. Esk, the snake faerie, Ginny presumed, slithered over and settled himself on Vinessa's hand, then wrapped his long snake tail around her fore arm.  
  
"Ginny, this is Esk, Esk, this is Ginny." Vinessa said. Ginny oddly felt the desire to curtsy, which she did. Even being held the snake-faerie seemed to own everything and commanded respect. He smiled when she looked up and balanced himself foreword a little. Eve reached out and pulled Ginny's hand to him, which he gracefully ascended to. Ginny shivered a little as the cool snake skin wrapped around her fore-arm, and Esk studied her intently. After this he turned to Vinessa.  
  
"She'll do." He said haughtily, before slithering up Ginny's arm and resting on her shoulder. Ginny stared at him, then looked to Eve helplessly. She shrugged gracefully.  
  
"Can't stop faeries when they choose a companion. Sorry." Vinessa said cheerfully, leading both out of the faerie room. Ginny watched dazed as Eve got out a pen and paper, and Vinessa went into an other room and came back with a heavy looking very large backpack stuffed with things.  
  
"All right, read this out loud, before signing it please." Eve said. Ginny took the paper numbly and read.  
  
"I, Ginny Weasly, of sound state of mind and without being forced, do solemnly swear to care for the companion Eve and Vinessa have provided. I agree the other following three rules and know that should I break any of them, the following consequences shall not be any fault of Vinessa and Eve, who do not take any responsibility after that. One, I shall feed and provide my companion with fresh fruit daily, and always with variety. Two, I shall never lock my companion away for any reason, and always take him with me unless he asks to be alone, which I will immediently obey.....Hey, who is the one buying who?" Ginny asked staring at the last thing she read. Eve and Vinessa laughed.  
  
"Don't ask us, we only sell them." Vinessa said shrugging.  
  
"Finish reading." Eve commanded. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Third and finally, should my companion start to become depressed for any reason I shall drop whatever I am doing to be immediately by his side. Signed....Hey, where's the ink?" Ginny asked. She felt a slither by her ear.  
  
"Your own blood my dear." Esk said in her. Ginny shuddered as he grazed her sensitive ears. It was kinda creepy.  
  
"Oh." Ginny winced as she sliced a prick on her forefinger and quickly wrote her name.  
  
"Marvelous." Vinessa replied smiling. She helped Ginny into the pack she was still holding. "Here are a few thing's he'll need."  
  
"Wait." Ginny said as a sudden thought struck. "I have to go to Hogwarts. They said only a-"  
  
"Not a problem Aijou*, don't fret." Eve said softly. "Headmaster Dumbledore knows us. He won't mind Esk around. I dare say he'll be very amused."  
  
"Here is a pack of teas for you, since you liked Eve's first bunch." Vinessa said, adding a large black suitcase to Ginny's load. Esk chuckled on her shoulder. Vinessa and Eve, both pushed her out the door gently but with force. As she cleared the threshold she turned about to ask about the price, but the door slammed shut. Ginny stood bewildered for a moment, glanced at the snake-faerie idly studying his nails on her shoulder, and walked bemusedly back to the inn.  
  
)(~~_*_~)(  
  
"Think we should have told her-" Vinessa began. Eve glanced up from her tea.  
  
"Cool it." She said in a soft sing song voice. Vinessa held up both hands.  
  
"Chilled."  
  
)(~_*_~)(  
  
A/N:: MUHAHAHHAHAHA Cliffy. Minor one but still. Man, that was a lot of writing just for a buying of a pet. Don't worry, good things will happen in later Chappies. I have yet to decide weather this is a Draco/Ginny Lucius/Ginny or Voldie/Ginny. Oh well. Input will be good if anyone bothers to read this. And you, yes Im talking to you. You people who read and yet stay silent as the grave. REVIEW ME! Last time no one reviewed and I lost interest. Oh well..  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Haori, Kimono, Obi:: All pieces of an traditionally Japanese outfit worn by woman. An obi wraps around the waist, a Kimono falls to the floor with square sleeves and a haori is a kimono, only it ends a little below the waist.  
  
Pennigercomitis:: Basically means winged friends in Latin, probably not perfect, but hey, Im American, Im supposed to butcher other peoples languages.  
  
Aijou :: Beloved daughter 


End file.
